Kidnapped
by Inu-chan3
Summary: Kenshin wakes up one day and someone is missing. will; he find her before something bad happens.


Kenshin looked around. No site of Kaoru. " Where could she be?" he continued his search. He looked all over the dojo for her. But to no avail. Kenshin still continued to look for her. He ran into Sanosuke. " Hey Sano.have you see Miss Kaoru?" he asked looking at the exgangster. " No I haven't kenshin. Why?" Kenshin looked worried and walk on by. ' Where could she be.' He thought. Walking with his head down he bumped into Yahiko. "Hey Kenshin. Where's ugly?" Kenshin looked up " I don't know Yahiko. I've been looking for her to that I have." He said with his usual rurouni smile. Yahiko looked at him and continued to look for her. Kenshin walked by and headed towards the lake. ' Maybe she's here' he thought on his walk.  
  
Kaoru woke up. She looked around to figure out that Kenshin wasn't lying next to her. She jolted up only to hit her head and fall back down again. "Ouch" she sat up again. (This time not hitting her head.) Examining her where a bouts. " How did I get here?" she asked out loud. " I carried you here of course" someone answered her. He was sitting in the corner of the room, dressed in black. " Who are you?" he asked getting frightened. He smiled and got up. Walking over to her, he sat down next to her. " That's none of your business Kamiya Kaoru. So don't worry. I wont hurt you, yet." Rising he walked out of the room. Kaoru tried to move but only found her self stuck. " Well this is good," she thought sarcastically. A few more struggles and she was free of her bondage. Walking to the door as quietly as she could. She put her hand on the doorknob. " Ow! What the?" she yelled as it burned her hand. The man in black returned. " What are you doing up?" Kaoru pushed her out of the way and tried to run but was only caught in a fire. But she continued to run. She looked around for any way out. Finding a door she ran out of the house of which she was held. Running out she realized where she was "How did I get to Kyoto?" She looked around. " That's right! Misao!" she ran in the direction of the Aoi-ya. ' I have to get back to Tokyo. I have to see kenshin.' She thought as she ran. The man in black on her tail the whole way. " Come back here!" she kept running. As she came into view of the Aoi-ya she bumped into Misao. " Misao! Help please" she turned to see the guy running up behind her. Kaoru ran passed Misao and kept running. She ran to the door with Misao right behind her. They opened the door in time and ran to see Okina.  
  
Kenshin looked down by the lake. ' Not here either.' He turned around. ' What's this' he kneeled down at find Kaoru blue ribbon on the ground. Taking it with him, he started to walk home. On his way home he bumped into a man which he remembered. " Zama? Is that you?" he asked looking at the young man with blond hair standing in front of him. Zama looked up " Himura? Hey how are you?" kenshin smiled. " I'm fine. How are you doing. After Katsura helped with the making of the Meiji. What happen to you?" Zama and Kenshin talked for a while. Their conversation ended with " hey kenshin. How's Tomoe?" " Well I have to go Zama. I have to find someone. It was nice seeing you again" and he walked back in the direction of the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin soon returned to the dojo. " Hey Sano.Can I speak to you." And he pulled him into the other room. " I think something happen to Miss Kaoru." He looked at Sano. " Missy's fine Kenshin! Don't worry about her so much! She'll be back soon. She probably went out for a few. Tae knows where she is probably. Ask her" Sano looked back at kenshin. ' Man he's all worried over nothing.' He thought. Okina looked at Kaoru. " What are you doing here Miss Kaoru?" " I don't know. I woke up a few blocks away. Someone brought me here." she looked upset. Misao walked over putting her arms around her. " We have to send a letter to Himura. He's probably worried." Getting the letter sent wasn't easy. Everytime they would leave the man in black would show up. Misao went alone this time. Walking to where the mail would be sent she watched as the man followed her. She sent it and returned to the Aoi-ya. " Hey I'm back" Kaoru was in one of the guestrooms crying. Listening she walked up to the room. " Miss Kaoru? What's wrong?" Kaoru turned to look at her " nothing" she tried to stop crying but to no avail. Misao walked over. The two of them sat together and talked for a while. When dinner was ready Misao had managed to make Kaoru smile.  
  
Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko and Miss Megumi were sitting down for dinner. " Don't worry Sir ken she's fine." Kenshin was still depressed. ' Where could she be' he thought. He had walked around the whole city of Tokyo almost looking for her. He looked up "I'm going to be that I am. Good night" he got up and walked out. Megumi looked at the two other men siting at the table ' I hope you come back soon Kaoru no baka!' she thought. " I have to get back to the clinic. I'll see you tomorrow Sanosuke, yahiko. Watch Sir ken. Who knows what could happen" she walked out. Sano and yahiko finished dinner. After Kenshin walked out on dinner he sat in the hall. ' Where is she' he looked up at the sky. He sighed and got up and walked into his room.  
  
Kaoru looked out of the window of the Aoi-ya. " I hope kenshin and the others are okay." And she went to sleep. Misao came in to wake her in the morning " Miss Kaoru wake up!" Kaoru rolled over sleepily " juts 5 more minutes Kenshin" and she fell back to sleep. Misao growled in response. Towering above Kaoru she yelled, "GET UP! KENSHIN IS HERE!" Kaoru admiralty shot up. " Kenshin where?!" she looked around. " Where is Kenshin, Misao?" " He's still in Tokyo Kaoru." She kinda had a ' well u should know that one' look on her face. Misao left Kaoru's room with 3 new lumps on her head. Kaoru got dressed and was ready to start the new day. She walked out of the Aoi-ya to find her kidnapper out side waiting for her. " AH!" and she ran back inside. All he did was sit outside and wait for her to come out of the Aoi-ya.  
  
Kenshin heard a knock on the front door of the dojo. Opening them he saw a young man who had a message for someone. " Is there someone her with the name Himura Kenshin?" the man asked. Kenshin nodded his head and took the message form him and closed the door. Opening it he read it. " Sano! I'm going out for a while I'll be back" Sano looked at him. " Where the hell are you going kenshin?" Kenshin turned looking happy " Kyoto!" and he took off. Sano walked back into the room, realizing what he said he ran after him pulling yahiko along. " Kenshin! Wait!" Kenshin stopped ahead. " No you guys have to watch after the dojo that you do". Sano and yahiko stopped " but? What's in Kyoto for you Kenshin?" Kenshin looked at them" I found Miss Kaoru that I did. I'll be back after getting her from the Aoi-ya that I will." And he took off again. Kaoru helped out Misao and the others. " Misao, if Kenshin's coming here wont it take him a few days?" Misao thought. " He'll be here in no time Kaoru! Don't worry Himura's coming." Kaoru went back to cleaning.  
  
*Flash back to before the kidnapping *  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko and Megumi were eating dinner. Yahiko was complaining on how she sucked at cooking and that Kenshin should cook more often. Kaoru got up, pulled out her bokken and slammed him in the head several thousand times. Sano laughed and Kenshin just watched. Yahiko was now running around the table with Kaoru followed behind him. Missing Yahiko's head she bonked kenshin pretty hard. "Sorry Kenshin!" she stopped admeatly to see if Kenshin was okay. The rurouni's eyes were swirls as usual. After Yahiko was made to do his work and dinner was all finished Kaoru sat down by the lake. Kenshin walked over and sat down next to her "the sky is beautiful that it is." Kaoru looked over at him and rested against his shoulder." It is Kenshin." She looked up at his face smiling. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. She blushed but before she could return the kiss Yahiko can running to them. " Are you guys doing that perverted stuff again?" seeing the anger in Kaoru's eyes he started to run. Kaoru darted out of Kenshin's arms and chased the little brat.  
  
(Hey it's me! The author! I usually come in and out of my stories. Fighting with the characters and other stupid stuffs. Well I wanted to tell you about, oh kuzo! I can't remember. This sucks. Well oh well. I figured you wanted the disclaimer. I never did them before but ya know whom Rurouni Kenshin belongs to. Certainly not me! If I could draw like that I would be in heaven! Well the only thing I can draw is.you guessed it stick figures. I wrote about 2 comics with them too. Sorry for some of the short hand, I'm always on instant messenger. Well I think I've rambled on enough. So here's more of the story! Love ya guys ~ Inu-chan)  
  
Yahiko laughed and when he tripped he stopped " sorry ugly! But Sano told me to check on you guys." Kaoru put her hands around Yahiko's neck and practically strangled him. Kenshin walked over " Miss Kaoru, come here" he took her hand and lead her away from the lake. " What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked following Kenshin to where ever he was taking her. Kenshin chuckled and lead her back to the dojo. " Sano is up to something. Shh" he lead her quietly over to the room that he usually occupied listening in they could hear what was going on. They both turned around and blushed. Kaoru looked at Kenshin" can we go away now?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
*End of flashbacks*  
  
Kenshin was walking on the road that he had traveled many times before. ' How did Kaoru get to Kyoto?' he thought. He continued to walk till it became dark. Setting up a small fire in the woods he rested up against a tree. ' I hope she's okay' and he drifted off into a deep sleep. Kaoru got finished with the cleaning late that night. Walking outside to bring the neighboring people a letter from Okina, she was pulled into a dark ally by her kidnapper. She pushed and shoved to try to get away but he was too strong. "Let go of me!" she wailed pushing him back. He fell over bring her to land in top of him. Then 2 young women around Kaoru's age walked by. They stopped at looked at them, rolling their eyes they walked passed. " Ah ha! Now you come with me!" and he pulled her down the ally and to his hide away. " No let go of me!" she tried desperately to get away but to no avail. " Man do u ever shut up?" and he knocked her out.  
  
Kenshin got up early the next morning. He started his walk. ' I'll be through the mountains by sundown' he said to himself. Walking through a small village he stopped to rest. " Hey look! He's got a sword!" three little boys came running up to him. Kenshin smiled. " Is it real?" one of them asked. Kenshin stood up and drew his sword; the boys held their breath. Kenshin looked at them with a smile "it's a reverse blade. It cannot slay anyone that it cant." The 3 boys looked up at him " wow" they all said in amazement. Then a policeman came over " what are you doing with a sword! It's the Meiji era! No carrying swords you know that!" Kenshin put his sword back in the scabbard. "Sorry officer that I am." Walks off. "Hey I said 'NO CARRING SWORDS!'" the officer yelled at him. Kenshin turned to look at him. " Your!" he points at kenshin's scar " that's the battousai!" kenshin's eyes fell out of his head "oro?!" The officer walked over to him " you're the one they call battousai huh? You don't look very strong. You look nothing more than a wander." Kenshin nodded " I was a wander. Now if you excuse me. I have an important mission that I'm on." Kenshin walked by tucking his arms into his sleeves.  
  
Misao was worried." Himura's gonna kill me! I lost Kaoru!" she was pacing in front of Okina. " Misao relax. Well be fine. Then they heard a knock on the door. Misao ran down to see to the door, opening it she saw the same man that was after Kaoru standing there. "Hello Misao, Tell Kenshin that Kamiya will be fine as long as he doesn't come to Kyoto. Got it?" she nodded." Good now good bye" he smiled and walked away. Misao closed the door and ran up to Okina " I saw him! I saw him!" she bellowed running up the stairs. The two of them talked it over.  
  
Kenshin continued his walk. ' I wonder if everyone is okay?' kenshin had this nagging feeling that something bad happened. He continued walking. ' Hey is that Kyoto?' he looked over the land. Looking at the city Kyoto he remembered all the battles he fought and everything else that happen in this city. Sighing he continued his walk.' I walked faster than I thought.' He continued to walk he reached the center of the city but nightfall. ' The Aoi-ya is close I should keep walking.' He walked all the way there. Knocking on the door Misao looked at him with utmost fright on her face. "Hello Miss Misao" he smiled. Misao motioned for him to come in. stepping in he looked around. "Himura.Kaoru's not here" she said closing the door behind her. Kenshin looked at her his eyes flashing amber " where is she?" " I don't know. The kidnapper told me not to summon for you and she'll be fine. But you were already on your way here. Himura I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her outside" Misao looked down. Kenshin smiled " it's okay that it is. We'll find her and get her back that we will." Misao lead him up stairs to the room Kaoru was using. " I'm going to head to bed. I'm tried from my long trip that I am. Good night Miss Misao" he walked into the room and closed the door. Misao walked to her room and fell asleep. Kenshin looked around. He sat up against the wall and soon fell asleep.  
  
Kaoru woke up. " Where am I?" she wondered as she sat up. Looking around she saw a figure sitting up against the wall in the room she occupied at the Aoi-ya. "Kenshin?" she questioned. She got up and tried to walk towards him but only to realize that she couldn't move. Kenshin looked up "Miss Kaoru? Are you there?" Kaoru called out for him but it seemed he couldn't hear her. Then the man in black walked in. " oh so Misao lied to me did she. Himura Kenshin is at the Aoi-ya. Well Kaoru we'll just have to go greet him wont we?" she looked at him coldly. " Hey don't look at me like that" he started to beat her. " You'll see Himura Kenshin but not in one piece if you're not respective of me." She started crying. He stopped " have a good nights sleep Kaoru." And with that he walked out. Kaoru pushed her self up into a sitting position. She was bleeding from her mouth and he ached all over. Wiping the blood away she cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning Kenshin spoke to Okina. He looked around for any sign of Kaoru, but found nothing. The day went by fast. When dinner approached everyone sat down. Starting to eat they heard a knock on the door. Misao got up " I'll get it." She walked over to the door. On opening it she saw Kaoru and the kidnapper. "Can I speak with Himura please?" he asked nicely. Misao nodded her head and called to Kenshin. Kenshin walked over to the door and was pulled out by the kidnapper. "Kenshin" Kaoru said as she tired an attempt to run over to him. She collapsed into his arms. Kenshin looked at her with a smile " are you okay?" Kaoru looked at him." I'm fine Kenshin. I missed you so much" she answered but her eyes held a different answer. "Well Himura.what are you going to do?" he asked. Kenshin's eyes flashed amber and her picked up Kaoru. Walking into the Aoi-ya, he closed the door and walked back to the table. The man in black shook his head "I'll be back for her tomorrow" he stated to know one really and walked away.  
  
(Okay! Well here's your break in the story. Or mine at least. I'm sorry if this story gets really weird. I've drunken 2 and I'm on my 3ed can of soda. Well I was watching Rurouni Kenshin on Saturday and I thought they ended it too soon! I mean really right in the middle of Kenshin and Soujiro's battle! Man! That's really mean that it is! Oops sorry I kinda talk like Kenshin sometimes. Well I'm blabbing way too much. Even though it is fun! Well back to this story! See ya later!)  
  
Kaoru sat next to Kenshin at the dinner table and relaxed.' I have no need to worry. He won't touch me.' She thought. After dinner Kenshin went back to the room followed by Kaoru. " Oh sorry." He said walking out. " Where are you going Kenshin?" she asked. He turned around " to find a room to sleep in that I am. Good night Miss Kaoru" but before he could fully get out of the room Kaoru and hugged him from behind. Closing the door he turned to face her " what's wrong Miss Kaoru?" she hugged him tightly " I'm scared of him Kenshin. Please don't go" she buried her face in his gi." Shh it's okay that it is." He said in a soothing tone. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. Kaoru pushed away holding her side. "That hurts Kenshin." Kenshin walked over to her " what did he do Miss Kaoru?" She just started crying. Kenshin pulled her close. "Shh it's okay that it is. You don't have to tell me." He said in a soothing tone. She got ready for bed and laid down. '' Good night kenshin''. She said falling asleep quickly. " Good night Miss Kaoru.'' He sat up against the wall and fell asleep.  
  
Back at the man in black's hide out. Him and his friends were talking. "Come on Uskuar! You couldn't have been that easy! You just let Himura have her!?" Ginta shouted at him. Uskuar just listened to him " yeah I did. Have a problem Ginta, Mutkie? Good I didn't think so." Uskuar sat back and looked at his comrades." Himura will get what he deserves." They continued their talk.  
  
(Me again. Sorry I wanted to clear something up Uskuar, is the kidnapper. I don't know how to province the name because I made it up. Well if you don't like fics with rape in it. I suggest you exit it now! Mou! Mou! Well I'm not writing the rape part. Kaoru will. I'm so not good at that. So well I'll be back when it gets close. You can keep reading till you see this again. Well see ya in the next little thingy! Bye!)  
  
Kaoru woke up and looked around not to find Kenshin. She sat up "Kenshin?" She looked around. Getting up she opened the shoji door. "Kenshin?" she looked around. She walked down the hall. " Yes Miss Kaoru?" he answered peeking out of the other room. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Good morning Miss Kaoru. Did you sleep well." He asked hugging her back. "I slept well thank you kenshin" she looked up and smiled at him. Giving her a quick kiss on the head he walked her back to the room. " Well breakfast is almost ready that it is. Okina is letting me cook. Do you want to help?" he asked. " Sure" she answered. They walked back into the kitchen. They finished cooking and called everyone down. Everyone sat down. Misao watched Kaoru and Kenshin. " What are you looking at Miss Misao?" Kenshin asked her looked up. " Nothing Himura!" she went back to eating.  
  
Uskura walked to the dojo.' It's time to return to me Kaoru'. Knocking on the door Kaoru got up to answer it. " I'll get it!" she said as she rose and walked to the door. Kenshin looked at everyone and quietly got up to follow her. She opened it " hello?" but was only pulled into the street. Kenshin ran to the door but she was gone. " Kaoru?" he walked out into the street. She was no where to be found.  
  
Uskura and his gang carried Kaoru back to the hide out. She woke up and she was in this strange room. 3 men walked in. Kaoru looked at the three men that walked in, they had ropes with them. 'Oh no!' Kaoru thought as they came closer to her. The three men laughed and went to tie her up, she tried to fight back, but they were to strong. The men brought her to Uskura's room and threw her onto the bed. Uskura went over to her and touched her face. "Don't touch me!" Kaoru yelled. She was rewarded with a slap across the face. "Shut up you little bitch!" Uskura said. Kaoru was shocked that he hit her, "What are you going to do to me?" Kaoru asked. Uskura gave an evil smile. 'I have a bad feeling about this. Oh my god!' Kaoru thought as Uskura went to her obi. "Your gonna like this." Uskura said as he undid her obi and took off her kimono. "Don't touch me you buso!" Kaoru yelled at him as she was trying to get free. "Shut up you stupid wench!" Uskura yelled at her, as he held a knife to her neck. The only thing that Kaoru was able to think of while she was being raped was Kenshin, and what he would think of her now.  
  
(Kaoru: I'm sorry if the raping scene isn't that good.....I wasn't to hyper today, so I didn't have that many good ideas. But i hope u like it just the same)  
  
Kenshin ran back into the Aoi-ya" Miss Kaoru's gone again! We have to find her that we do!" Okina got up and walked over to him. They split everyone into different groups and sent the out to look for Kaoru. They looked around finding an abandon home kenshin walked inside. He looked around finding a door he carefully opened it and walked inside to find nothing. He looked around finding an obi on the ground he picked it up.' It resembles one Miss Kaoru has that it does' he thought to him self. He looked up at another door. "I wonder where this leads to" he left the obi on the ground and opened the door. He looked in to find Kaoru passed out on the futon. He ran to her side. Pulling her into his arms he tried to wake her up. "Miss Kaoru! Miss Kaoru!" he hit her face lightly. Kaoru opened her eyes slowly to see kenshin holding her. "K-Kenshin?" Kaoru said as she threw her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. " What's wrong Miss Kaoru? What happen are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Oh Kenshin!" Kaoru said as she was still crying. "He.... He..." Kaoru couldn't bring herself to tell Kenshin that she was raped. "Shh it's okay Miss Kaoru that it is." He held her tightly " Come on lets get you out of here." He pulled her up into his arms and carried her out of the room. Kaoru was still crying on his shoulder. "Kenshin won't ever leave me right?" He looked at her " why would I want to. I love you Miss Kaoru I would never leave you. Why did you ask? Is something wrong?" He looked at her with worry in his eyes " did I do something wrong?" "It wasn't you Kenshin, I love you too. I was......I was......" Kaoru wasn't able to tell Kenshin still what happened, she just hugged him. " You don't have to tell me Miss Kaoru that you don't. This Unworthy one just was wondering why I found you undressed in a place like this." Kaoru bit her bottom lip. "Kenshin I was..." she took a deep breath "I was raped." Kaoru said as she started to cry again. Kenshin pulled her close, " it's okay." He held her close. " I'm sorry, I didn't protect you better." He took off his gi " here put this on Miss Kaoru. You're not dressed and this will help cover you more." "Okay." Kaoru said as she put the gi on. "It's okay Kenshin." Kaoru said. "Are the others here too?" Kaoru asked with a few tears still going down her cheek. "Okay." Kaoru said as she put the gi on. "It's okay Kenshin." Kaoru said. "Are the others here too?" Kaoru asked with a few tears still going down her cheek. Kenshin looked at her " No more tears please?" he wiped a reminding tears away. " The others are here. I can take you back a different way if you don't want to talk to them that I can." "Okay no more tears. Could you please take me a different way Kenshin? I can't take seeing them right now." Kaoru said as she rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin smiled "then stay here for a few more seconds okay?" He walked out of the room leaving Kaoru alone. "Okay." Kaoru said as Kenshin walked away. 'I wonder if I should tell the others what happened?' Kaoru thought as she was waiting for Kenshin. " Miss Misao" Kenshin said walking out to her. " What is it Himura? Did ya find Kaoru?" Kenshin walked her over to the side and told her to take everyone back to the Aoi-ya and he'll be there later. Misao called everyone back to the Aoi-ya with her and Kenshin walked back into the house to get Kaoru. Kaoru looks up at Kenshin. "How are the others?" Kaoru asked looking at him. " They went back to the Aoi-ya that they did." He walked over to her and picked her up. "Lets get you back." He smiled at her. Walks out of the room. Kaoru snuggles next to Kenshin and on the way to the Aoi-ya she fell asleep in his arms. Carrying her there took some time. He go to the Aoi-ya and walked up the stairs, Misao helped him with the doors. "Thank you Miss Misao." He said as he closed the door behind him. He laid Kaoru on the futon and watched her sleep. ' She's beautiful' he thought. Kaoru was having a nightmare on what had happened before Kenshin came. She was reliving everything that happened. She then woke up screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaoru yelled at the top of her lungs. Kenshin ran over to her, pulling her into his arms in one swift movement. " It's okay," he said soothingly. He held her close. " Shh. It's okay that it is." Kaoru started to cry again, at remembering what had happened. "Why are you crying? You told me no more tears remember?" He looked at her and smiled. " Did you have a bad dream?" "It wasn't just a bad dream, I was reliving what had happened today." Kaoru said as she was still crying. He held her close "please don't cry Miss Kaoru. It's okay." "O-okay." She said as she dried her tears. He kissed her for a while and pulled back " Good no more tears. Don't think about what happen. Miss Kaoru. is there anyway I could help you forget?" "I'll try not to think about it, but it's going to be hard. I mean it's my dreams and you can't stop them from dreaming because you don't have any control over your consciences when you're asleep. The way you can help me is to stay with me and not leave me." Kaoru said closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest. " I would never leave you Miss Kaoru. Never." He held her. "Well you should get back to sleep that you should." He laid her down. " Good night Miss Kaoru." He got up and walked to the door. "Kenshin wait!" Kaoru said. "Please stay with me, at lest until I get to sleep." Kaoru said looking at him. He turned around. " You want me to stay? " he walked back over to her. " I'll be right here until you wake you okay." "Thank you so much Kenshin." Kaoru said, and she hugged him. She gave him a kiss before she laid down on the futon and went to sleep. He sat by her the whole night. ' She's asleep.' He curled up next to her and fell asleep. Kaoru is having another nightmare about what happed. She jolted up, but she didn't scream this time. 'Why can't a forget about what happened?!' Kaoru's minded screamed. Kenshin just slept. He rolled over muttering him his sleep. "Kaoru.." And he rolled back over so his back was facing her. Oi he's dreaming about me?' Kaoru asked herself as she laid back down. She fell asleep soon after and didn't have a nightmare this time. Kenshin woke up sleepily and looked over at Kaoru. He shook his head and laid back down, putting his arm around her he fell back to sleep. Kaoru unconsciencely snuggled closer to Kensin's warmth. Misao walked in to wake up Kenshin for the day. She opened the door," hey Himura! Get up!" she fell over. ' They did that last night! Poor Kaoru, she was taken advantage again. But who to think Himura would do it' she thought closing the door and walking away. Kaoru wake up and saw Kenshin still asleep. 'Should I wake him?' Kaoru was thinking. Kaoru smiled and decided to let him sleep longer. Kenshin rolled over and opened his eyes " what happen.What time is it?" he looked out the window to see the sun high in the sky. She sat up " why didn't anyone wake me up?" "I'm sorry Kenshin. You looked so peaceful I though I'd let you sleep longer." Kaoru said as she sat up. Kenshin looked at her and smiled. " It's okay. It felt nice to sleep for once that it did." He got up. "Well I have to get going that I do. Would you like to join me Miss Kaoru?" he asked getting up front the futon on the floor. "Yes I would like to come with you." Kaoru said also getting off of the futon. "Thank you Kenshin for staying with me." Kaoru said giving him a hug. " Your welcome. I didn't mind sleeping next to you. It was better than sleeping alone that it was." He hugged her back. Kissing her quick and lightly he moved away and walked down the hallway. " Come on." He smiled and offered her his hand. Kaoru took his hand and gave him a smile. He pulled her close and kissed her again. Then Misao walked up the stairs and saw them. " Himura! Don't you think you've done enough?!" she ran up and pulled Kaoru with her. Kenshin just stood there stunned. "Misao what are you talking about done enough?" Kaoru asked confused and she was pulled away from Kenshin. Misao looked at her " Kaoru I'm sorry that Himura did that to you. I thought he wouldn't touch you after what happen yesterday. But I was wrong." She pulled Kaoru into her room and closed the shoji door behind her. "But Misao Kenshin and I didn't do anything. How come you thought we did? I asked Kenshin to stay with me because I kept having a nightmare and was scared." Kaoru said looking at Misao still kinda confused in way." You did! But then! When I came in to wake him up! You two were!" Falls over. " Sorry Kaoru. Oh I waned to know if you needed any clothes to borrow?" "It's okay Misao. Could I please borrow some clothes?" Kaoru asked giving Misao a smile. Misao smiled back and got out some clothes. " Here you go Kaoru. Sorry about before. " " It's alright and thanks Misao." Kaoru took the clothes and then walked back into her room to change. When she was gone she walked back out to the kitchen. Kenshin was busy cooking. He stopped when Kaoru walked in " So Miss Misao decided to let me have you back did she?" he pulled her over to him " you're going to help me right?" he said with a quick kiss. Kaoru giggled "Yes she decided to let you have me back. She thought that you and I did *she stared to blush* but i told her what really happened. Yes all help you Kenshin dear." Kaoru said smiling and gave him a quick kiss back. Kenshin let go of her. " Lets get started then shall we?" "Okay." Kaoru said. The day passed quickly. The 1st thing they knew it was breakfast then dinner came up pretty damn fast.  
  
(*Sings* Oh sorry! I was having fun in my little world. Well I've been watching Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin for what seems like an eternity! I could never picture a life with out it that I could not! ^.^ I'm having so much fun writing this fic. I've had help too. Kaoru has helped me. She wrote the Kaoru parts. It was just like role playing that it was. well I figured I should get people together. Hm.i don't know. Kenshin and Kaoru? Kenshin and Misao!?! Sano and Kaoru? Wow so many possibilities! I could be really mean. You just wait and see!  
-Inu-chan)  
  
disappearance 


End file.
